PCRPM01 / Transcript
So we begin with what seems to be a female voice relating how the world has been taken over by a crashing computer called Virus. We see video of how it quickly took over the world’s communication, power, and defense systems, and soon created an army of robots and monstes called Venjix that laid waste to everything in their path, save for one domed city… the city of Enjin Cidet. We are then dropped right in the middle of what seems to be a battlefield outside a huge domed enclosure. Chaos everywhere, people running for their lives amidst a sea of lasers and explosions. A man stands in uniform, surveying the scene before him when one of his officers runs up to him. We learn the uniformed man is General Hiro. The officer tells him “they” have broken through and can not be held off. The General asks about Eagle Squad, but the officer says they’ve lost contact. He asks the General what he should do. He replies “Go shoot at something.” He begins to run off, turns to look back and with an apparent understanding runs off to do just that. A school bus appears and navigates its way through a sea of debris. It stops and its driver unloads half of a Venjix, tossing it out the bus calling it a “worthless piece of scrap.” He then turns to a little girl sitting in the front row and carries her off the bus to her waiting mother outside. The General and the officer want to know what is the meaning of him driving one of their transport vehicles (and they are amazed he has made it through the Venjix barricades). He says all he wants to do is get the people safely into the city. “You better get these people outta here,” the General tells him. “Aye. I’ll get myself out too if you don’t mind,” he says as he tells the passengers “Next stop: Saiba Square.” And they drive through the gate of the city as the army of Venjix appears through the smoke. The General orders all his men and the civilians to get into the city. Once inside, he orders what appears to be a command center to raise the defense shields and lower the gates. “But sir, your sons… they’re still out…” “On my signal” The gates begin to lower and we see a motorcycle with two people rushing towards the lowering gate. “Hold on!” one of the riders says and they slide right under the gate before it closes. The two riders remove their helmets, it is a young woman. The young girl, addressed as Eagle 2, approaches the Colonel. He asks where is Eagle 1. The young girl says she’s down. Eagle 1 is gone. The Gemeral dismisses the young girl, but he calls out “But Sir!” “You are dismissed” he fires back and he walks away with the officer. The young girl takes the young girl, whose name is Minako, to take a look at her broken arm. The officer asks the General, “Do you suppose… what if there are people still out there, sir?” The colonel replies “Then heaven help them. Because we can’t.” Cut to the sealed gate and… One year later...somewhere outside the dome, in the desert wasteland a lone muscle car comes speeding through the sand. It comes to a stop and out steps a young girl, dressed in black. She fills a bottle of water and takes a drink. She gets back into her car and drives off. Later on, she gets out again, takes a radiation reading and it’s all clear. She removes her gas mask, takes a drink and then bends down to a yellow flower next to the car. It seems to be the only plant life in the barrenness surrounding it. She uses the rest of the water from the bottle to water it. Quietly, a group of Virus appear behind some metal scraps, possibly an incinerated vehicle. We then see silhouettes of the girls jumping off her car and onto Venjix before the camera focuses on the flower for the rest of the fight that leaves the Venjix in half and dead. The car speeds off with the parting shot of the flower. Later, at another stop, the young girl checks her map and compass. Suddenly another young girl comes up behind her, and is about to make his demands but the girl in black says “No” before he makes them. This throws off the other curly haired girl. The girl in black tells this new person that she couldn’t possibly be holding a blaster to her back, but more likely a muffler from an abandoned rig just a couple yards away. She is right and quickly turns around to knock the muffler in half. The curly haired girl says he knows how to get to the city of Enjin and proves she is from there with an ID showing her name is Midorigawa Yuriko. The young girl agrees to have her tag along. On their way to the city, Yuriko asks for the young girl’s name. She says he doesn’t know her name, or even who she is. They stop on a forest road and Yuriko points to Enjin through the trees, a domed city surrounded by vast desert. The young girl starts towards the city, but Yuriko says they should wait until dark. No one has gotten through the Venjix barricade in daylight. The young girl goes anyway. Yuriko starts getting scared. A couple of yards into the open,a Grinder perimeter patrol begins chasing them and explosions start to go off around them. The young girl asks Yuriko to hand her something, she doesn’t know what, picking up various tools until she picks up a lollipop. “You don’t mean this?” she says. The young girl takes it and sticks it into her mouth, prompting Yuriko to exclaim “I’m running the Venjix barricade, in broad daylight, with… Willy Wonka at the wheel.” The young girl takes the lollipop and attaches it to a hollow metal disk and throws it out the window. It explodes, taking out a group of Grinders. Yuriko: “Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Young girl: “Trust me, you’re already there.” She continues doing this until they reach the Venjix barricade, a wall of machinery seemingly ready to attack. In the Enjin Cidet command center, they detect the bio signal coming from the car. They conclude the car is carrying not one human and not even two humans, but one and a half. Yuriko accidentally presses the button on a disk, setting off the timer for the detonator. A sudden jerk makes the disk fly to the back of the car. As Yuriko tries to hurriedly grab the disk to throw out the car, the young girls, which are twins tells Yuriko to call Enaji Kinri and Enaji Ginri. Kinri tells Yuriko to hold on and Ginri stops the car letting the disk fly into the barricade, opening a hole for them to the city. Doctor Kris, a voice coming from a computer, orders the General to open the city gates. Yuriko, Kinri, and Ginri make it in safely, but so do an army of Venjix. Virus sends a “Generation 12″ attack robot to attack the vulnerable city. As Venjix and the robot arrive within the dome, however, three people: Haruka Minako, Cure Kick, Aosora Nami, Cure Dive, and Hikaru Rina, Cure Jump, the three we meet at the beginning of the episode. They transform into Pretty Cure. As a fight ensues between the Rangers and Virus' forces, Yuriko, Kinri, and Ginri view the battle from Kinri's car. After the three Cures defeat the Venjix they make there way to the Attack Bot. While they deploy their primary weaponry, Yuriko calls out “Go Cures!” Kinri then says “Wait a minute;“ Ginri also says “Go, what?” Yuriko explains “Cures! Pretty Cures!” And the Enaji Twins replies “What’s a Pretty Cure?” End of episode. Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts